


Hug a Tony

by moon932



Series: winteriron dump [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, and he gets one, its fine though, micha blows the lab up to much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon932/pseuds/moon932
Summary: Tony absolutely did not melt. No he absolutely did not. Even if Bucky’s hugs felt like home.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: winteriron dump [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862269
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	Hug a Tony

Tony hasn’t been hugged in forever. 

Sure Rhodey, Pepper, and the occasional fans give him hugs all the time. But when he started a relationship with Bucky he didn’t know how to... cope, with the casual affection.

Lets not even get started on the praise. He has to have a kink for it. Tony doesn’t know what else it could be. (Maybe it’s the lack of positive reinforcement. As great as Pepper and Rhodey are they don’t give praise a lot.)

So what happens when he gets a hug?

“You put your arms around me and I literally felt my knees buckle, this so pathetic.” Tony said, muffled by Bucky’s shoulder. 

Bucky hummed, comfortingly patting Tony on the back. Tony lifted his head, resting his cheek against Bucky’s shoulder instead. 

It really was pathetic wasn’t it? When was the last time he had a hug? Pepper was more kisses to the cheek and hand holding. Rhodey wasn’t a touchy guy either, yeah the two would cuddle and would sometimes would share a bed when the heater at MIT broke but really, outside of that, pats on the shoulder were the most.

The other Avengers would give casual affection, but Tony didn’t know how to handle it. Thor hugs were always so strong and tight, Natasha was more tactile and more calculated. Steve gave shoulder pats and would sometimes sling an arm around people’s shoulders, Clint wouldn’t mind dropping dead on your lap if you let him.

So this casual affection and touches Bucky gave so freely? Tony felt like he could cry if it stopped. Because it felt good.

“Then I am legally obligated to keep holding you.” Bucky said, pressing a kiss to Tony’s forehead.

“Good because I don’t wanna let go.” And thats the kicker isn’t it?

Tony was clutching tightly to Bucky’s shirt, desperate to drag out the touch just a little longer. “It feels nice.” he mumbled, hiding his face in Bucky’s neck.

“That’s good.” Bucky said, arms tightening just a little. With a little snicker he added, “I’m going to keep you.” The best part? Bucky didn’t question it. If Tony clung a little he just gave a squeeze. If Tony fell asleep on his shoulder, he would just wrap an arm around him.

Tony absolutely did not melt. No he absolutely did not. Even if Bucky’s hugs felt like home.

Felt like when Jarvis used to scoop him up and Ana would kiss his forehead. When his mom used to sweep him into a dance, or when she singed softly when she put him to sleep. He missed it so much it ached. It wasn’t like with Obie where it was just bordering on uncomfortable. Or Howard where the grip was a little to tight or when his cheek stung from being backhanded.

With Bucky it felt like coming home. The little hint of gun powder and pine wood peaked through the slightest hint of cologne that brought it all together. 

“Babe,” Bucky said, loosening his arms around arms around Tony’s waist, chuckling when Tony whined. “Don’t you have a job?”

Tony scrunched his face, “Micah can restrain himself for a day. He’s already blown the lab up five times this week.” Bucky blinked, furrowing his eyebrows as he thought about it.

“It’s Tuesday.”


End file.
